


Oops, It Slipped?

by DarkerParts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jihoon is worried, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Lee jihoon is a good boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soonyoung is dense as fuck, This is cute, howoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts
Summary: Jihoo  just wants Soonyoung to be okay. And maybe to be his boyfriend. But his health is the priority.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167





	Oops, It Slipped?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the concert last year where our tiger dislocated his shoulder and went back to the stage as if nothing happened and claimed that he left because he has to turn off the boiler at the dorm. A dork.

Jihoon saw it happened the very first time back when they were still trainees. It has been a year when Soonyoung came, and being the same age with the boy, he was one of the closest with him.

They were supposed to practice a couple of dance moves, but Soonyoung was goofing around with the other boys, Jihoon just hanging back, laughing at the fate of those who suffers from Soonyoung's giddiness.

One moment Soonyoung was laughing out loud, Jihoon joining him, but within a few blinks, the boy crumpled to the ground with a silent cry.

It buffled Jihoon, he thinks there was a total of ten seconds where he was just frozen in place while looking at Soonyoung who is suddenly clutching his right shoulder as if his life depends on it.

There was a lot of shouting, and Jihoon only moved when people gathered around Soonyoung, effectively blocking him from his view that he panicked. He pushed people away, not really caring if he hurts them or not, his only goal is to get to where Soonyoung is.

And when he was able to reach him, the pain was visible on his face. He immediately crouched down to Soonyoung's level, pushing other people who were trying to grab him, before gently curling his body around the boy as if protecting him from everyvody else.

_"I'm okay"_ he heard Soonyoung whisper, but he can see how Soonyoung grits his teeth. He positioned Soonyoung in his arms where he can't pressure his shoulders, and still support his body while blocking everyone else.  
_"Bite my shoulder if it hurts too much"_ He said, because it won't help if he just challenge and argue with Soonyoung. If there's one thing he knows about Soonyoung, is that the boy is more stubborn than satan's ass just like him. He won't admit it hurts even if it kills him.  
"_No_" Soonyoung answered firmly, but he did hid his face on Jihoon's neck. Pressing his face on his shoulder as if it can block the pain. So Jihoon hold on tighter.

Jihoon can't remember how long they stayed like that, but help did came in the form of Seungcheol dragging some pledis staffs to the practice room.

They brought Soonyoung to the hospital, Jihoon and other trainees weren't allowed to come. Not even Seungcheol who stands like a leader of some sorts. So he was just left in their dorm, worrying so so much. He still doesn't know what happened, he just understood that Soonyoung was in pain.

It was 2 in the morning when Soonyoung came back.

_"Holy fuck!"_ Jihoon jumped from where he is situated on the sofa when he heard Soonyoung. He's so sleepy he didn't even hear when the door opened.  
_"Oh you're back, how are you? what happened? are you okay?"_ Jihoon immediately went to his side. His eyes running all over Soonyoung's body as if looking for something amiss.  
_"Jihoonie, why are you still awake? and sitting there like a ghost, that's scary as fuck"_  
_ "I asked you a question, Kwon. You better answer it in a second or-"_  
_ "I'm fine, ji" _Soonyoung smiled softly at him, and Jihoon was about to retort something but soonyoung continued speaking.  
_"It's just something that happens every now and then. It hurts, but I guess I kinda got used to it already so it wasn't really a big deal"_ Soonyoung explained, already removing his outdoor clothes to change into pajamas.  
_"What do you mean by that? It happens a lot? what IT? Soonyoung explain it to me!"_ Jihoon honestly wants to scream in frustration but since there are other trainees sleeping on the other rooms, he contained his temper and _just resort to whisper shouting._  
_ "Uhh, like my shoulder slips every now and then. Kind of? yeah, like that. Should we sleep now? I know you're already-"_  
_ "Slip? How?"_ Soonyoung sighed,  
_"Jihoon-"_  
_ "Kwon, How?"_ They had a staring match for a few seconds, before Soonyoung sighed once again, lowering his eyes down and flopping down to the bed they share. Jihoon flinched at how Soonyoung can be that careless when he just got back from the hospital because of his aching shoulders.  
_"Dislocation. I dislocated my shoulders. And it kinda, uhhh, visits once in a while?" _  
  


_"WHAT THE FUCK ?!"_

Soonyoung flinched and abruptly sat up when Jihoon did end up screaming.

_"Jihoonie! shhhhh! other kids are sleeping!"_ Soonyoung told him, and pulled him closer.

Jihoon's mind is still running from the information that the other boy said, so he didn't notice that Soonyoung has pushed him down to the bed and wrapped him up with a blanket.

_"wait... wait, Soonyoung, wait"_ Jihoon tried to wriggle out of the blanket, still not finished with the confrontation but Soonyoung merely held him in place.

_"It's nothing serious, ji. Swear. Now, we'll just go to bed. I'm tired"_ Upon hearing that Soonyoung is tired, Jihoon stopped fighting altogether. He figured that confronting him in the middle of the night is not ideal, since he can't shout. And the boy needs rest. So he just sighed and let Soonyoung cuddle him.

_"We're talking about this tomorrow"_

_"hmmm... kay" _

They in fact, did not talk about it the next day. Or the next. Until it has been a few weeks, months and years. But that doesn't mean Jihoon stayed in the dark. Right after Soonyoung slept that night, he read everything he can about Recurring shoulder dislocation. Studying anything that can to prevent it from happening and memorizing everything he can do if it ever happen again.

-

Fast forward and it's 2018.They've debuted, and now they're doing their own world tours. And Jihoon can't honestly ask for more.

It wasn't easy, they weren't big from the very beginning but they pushed through, and now people know their songs and even sing them in the streets.

Jihoon was panting. It's not even half of the concert yet, but he's already out of breathe. Sometimes he just wants to burn the performance team for making their Choreographies go harder each and every fucking time and honestly if he has to grind down to the floor again he swears he's gonna grind down Soonyoung to hell.

_Speaking of Soonyoung,_ his eyes traveled around. Fleeting from one member to another, until his eyes landed to the man he has been looking for. He's crouched down, surrounded by some of their make up artists trying to wipe away his bucket of sweats.

His heart pounds.

Soonyoung looks hot with his white button, it's satin, but with the amount of sweats, it's almost clinging to his body. And Jihoon gulped. Soonyoung has been working out with him lately, saying that he needs to keep up with their bodies or he might die from their severe Choreographies (It's his own fault, jihoon wanted to punch him. Preferably by his mouth).

Jihoon knew his feelings for the boy has been growing. More than fondness, and definitely more than just lust. He has always been ridiculously soft for him since day one, so he's not surprised that he ended up falling for him.

Soonyoung isn't hard to love.

He wears his emotions outside for everyone to see, and pours them every single time he sings and dance. He's so passionate with everything, and his heart is so big he can fit so much love for the twelve of them.

_"You should quit staring, we have a concert to do"_ Wonwoo, who he didn't notice has been beside him for the past minutes, smirked at him. He rolled his eyes. He's not ashamed of his adoration. Every single one of them adores Soonyoung, and he knows some of them, at some point, at some degreee, has some feelings for Soonyoung.  
_"I'll stare at him no matter how long i want, thank you very much"_ Jihoon mumbled, crossing his arms and immediately regretting it once the sweat in his body cling to his skin more. He grimaced.   
_"Just fuck already, or i dunno, date"_ Wonwoo shrugged at him.  
_"I mean, if he just put his head out of his ass and actually look, maybe he'll fucking figure out he's the exception to everything I have. The fucking idiot"_ Wonwoo laughed outloud.   
  
  


Jihoon, once he found out that _Soonyoung IS gay,_ didn't actually bother to hide his feelings for him. In fact, he has been so upfront about it. But it seems like everything he does can't go past Soonyoung's idiocy and all the other boy think is he's just being friendly. _Damn_.

Sometimes Jihoon think it would be better if he just fucking go to him and kiss him senseless, then maybe the other boy would take the hint.

speaking of the devil_,_

_"Why are you looking at me and then laughing? what's so funny?"_

_"Me. I'm always funny"_ Wonwoo said, and both Jihoon and Soonyoung giving him a face.  
_"Jihoonie, I'm funnier than him, right?"_ Soonyoung said, suddenly clinging to Jihoon. And he should hate it, because they're both covered in sweat. But he just honestly like it. Dear God, the things he does for Kwon.  
_"You are, babe, you are"_ He said, patting Soonyoung's wet hair. Soonyoung beamed at him before going to his designated place since they would go back on the stage in just a few seconds.

_"are you really not dating yet?"_ Wonwoo eyed him, always the sceptical.  
_"dude, I wish. I tell him I love you in the face and he just thinks it's because he's just a great friend."_  
_ "He's an idiot"_  
_ "I know, but he's my idiot"_ He smirked, and then they were launched back to the stage.

-

  
Jihoon loves doing concerts. Aside from producing, he thinks it's one of the best perks when it comes to being an idol. The thrill and the sheer excitement that go through from them to the crowd and from the crowd to them? That's just hands down amazing.

and with 13 of them, there's just a lot that's going on the stage. No matter how big the venue is, the stage always feels so small for Jihoon because he has his members. And he loves it.

This is the exact reason why he didn't anticipate it happening. To be fair, it has been so long since it happened. They got too busy, and he has a lot on his shoulders that it somehow got pushed at the back of his head.

It was chuck, the steps itself aren't that hard, but the amount of energy to pin down the precision of each move? That thing is what made that particular song hard. He was worrying his own, that he didn't noticed it happening.

One moment Soonyoung was dancing and hyping up the crowd, then suddenly he's clutching his shoulder once again. And Jihoon knew, with one look, he knew what happened. and he honest to God almost stopped dancing, to make sure that Soonyoung is okay. Because at this point, it has happened too many times that Jihoon already knew what he has to do.

But he can't because there's a crowd, the song is still playing and Soonyoung gave him a side glare as if giving him a warning not to even think about it. So he pushed through. Gritting his teeth, and keeping Soonyoung on his line of sight, he continued dancing.

And when the lights went down after the song finished, Soonyoung hurriedly got out if there. Jihoon turning to follow but Jeonghan held him in place,

_"Jihoon we need to jump to the next song, don't"_  
_ "But"_  
_ "It's Soonyoung, he'll be okay"_ Jihoon wants to throw a tantrum maybe shout at Jeonghan that it is Soonyoung, so he has to be there. But Junhui squeezed his shoulder. Reminding him silently that they're still on stage, and the show must go on.

He swallowed down his temper, his anger and worry mixing down on his throat, and continued to perform.

Jihoon performed with a half heart. He would probably beat himself for it later, but right now all he can think about is Soonyoung. And how fast he can find him. He performed with Soonyoung in his mind, and when they got down the stage to change clothes, he immediately dashed away from the stylists grabbing hands.

Docking away, and looking for Soonyoung in every corner in the limited time he was given.

_"Jihoon, we need to go back"_

_"Choi fucking seungcheol you will let go of me or-"_

_"He's not here, okay? They immediately wheeled him away to a doctor. He would be fine, so please. Think about the carats"_ Seungcheol grabbed his arm tightly, as if he's afraid Jihoon would try to get away.

Without a warning, Jihoon released a scream that had everybody stopping whatever they were doing.

_"Ji-"_ He simply pushed Seungcheol away and breathe in deep to stop the tears gathering in his eyes.

They wouldn't know, they probably wouldn't understand. They knew about Soonyoung's condition, but none of them has been there to actually see it. None of them experienced it with Soonyoung. And Soonyoung liked it that way. But Jihoon, jihoon has always insisted that he go to him if that happens. And Soonyoung gave his words. But now he can't even go to him. His mind full on panic, worried, asking if he's okay, if he's hurt.

_"He'll be okay"_

Mingyu tried to comfort him, but he just shrugged them off. He put on his happy face, his idol facade, and went back on the stage still worrying for the boy who has his heart.

-

There was a meeting once the vcr is rolling. Soonyoung won't be continuing the concert and they have to shuffle some songs around and remake some cues, and bring out their emergency choreos that are set just for something like this. None of them are happy, but you can see everyone is relieved that Soonyoung would be resting.

If there's someone who gets the most burden when it comes to performing, it's Soonyoung. When promotion and concert tours kick in, Soonyoung would be the one who loses all sleep and carry all of them in his shoulders. Because he's their choreographer, and performance leader. And now one of those shoulders is damaged.

_"We can do this. Let's enjoy the concert and give our 200 percent best or else soonie would be mad as fuck that we're doing it half-heartedly. Y'all know how scary he can get, so let's not wish his wrath, okay? FIGHTING!"_

Jihoon closed his eyes. Seungcheol is right. He has a responsibility as an idol. He has to make sure carats who attended the concert would be satisfied or this concert would be a fail, and Soonyoung would berate himself for it.

_"Let's do this"_ He told the members firmly, and they all cheered.

-

It was around their 12th song, when suddenly Kwon Fucking Soonyoung appeared out of thin air. And he has the audacity to laugh and joke about how he just forgot to turn of the boiler at the dorm so he has to leave the stage.

Jihoon doesn't know how to feel.

He's relieved. Because Soonyoung's there, he can physically see him. Touch him. Be near him. He can be relieved because Soonyoung's right there in front of him, doing okay as if his shoulder wasn't dislocated hours ago.

He's still worried. Because that bitch hurt. No matter what Soonyoung claims. But here he is, laughing and reassuring carats that it was nothing.

He's deadly mad. Because who the fuck allowed him back to the stage? He's fucking injured for goodness sake. Why are they letting him continue? why are they letting him perform when he just dislocated his shoulder and there's a big chance to happen again?

When no one was paying attention, and the lights were down, he pulled Soonyoung to the side. But before he can even utter a word, Soonyoung already hugged him.

_"Don't worry too much, I can do this. I'm gonna go to the hospital right after but for now, let me enjoy, okay?"_ Soonyoung whispered in his ear. And he wants to argue, so bad. But he knows Soonyoung. So he just nodded and patted his back  
_"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not, tiger"_ He said gently pushed Soonyoung away because they need to continue the show. Soonyoung beamed at him.  
_"That's fair, I guess"_  
_ "Take it easy, kay? For me? Im dead worried here, kwon. Be careful even just for a little"_ He asked, and before he can second guess himself, he gripped Soonyoung's arm, and pulled him close. Kissing the shoulder that was damaged briefly, and then released him right after. Acting as if he did nothing, and left Soonyoung there gaping at him.

True to his word, Soonyoung did left the venue right after to go the hospital. And of course Jihoon came along. Because that's how it should be. And Jihoon would fucking argue and throw people away if they ever stop him.

He sighed. He was planning to scold Soonyoung, he has an entire speech in his head about how reckless he was and how he made everyone worried, and how he shouldn't have went back. But as soon as they got into the car, Soonyoung leaned on him and proceeded to sleep. Jihoon figured that he must be so tired, so he just let him. Instead, he let his anger and worry turn to fondness as he wrap his arms around him and pull him closer to his chest.

Jihoon also felt the tiredness in his bones, now that the concert is done, and his emotions are sated, his body is starting to melt. He wants nothing but to bring Soonyoung back to their shared room, and cuddle the fuck out of him. But it can wait, right now, what's important is Soonyoung's health.

_"We're being followed"_ Their manager said, the words didn't register right away in his muddled brain. He has to blink himself awake, and take a few moments. But Soonyoung is already awake beside him. Looking at the window, frowning upon seeing that there is actually a car that is following them.  
_"Sasaeng?"_ Soonyoung asked, voice groggy. That's when alarm bells started ringing in his head.

_"What!"_ He looked outside as well, and his heart pounded hard when he did see the car going after them. Immediately he seek Soonyoung's hand, and gripped it tight. Suddenly scared at what might happen.

_"It' ll be okay, ji"_ Soonyoung intertwine their fingers together, and then proceeded to give instructions to their driver and manager. Jihoon only caught half of it. Using the other hand not holding Soonyoung's, he started messaging cheol and the other members about what's happening. He's not honestly paying attention. Confident that the manager would take care of it.

But then He got surprised when they stopped at a closed road, Soonyoung removing hand away from Jihoon and opening the door.

_"Kwon what are you doing?"_

_"I'll be right back, stay behind"_ Jihoon gasped when he realized what Soonyoung was planning. He was about to argue but he saw the anger shimmering in his eyes. He gulped.

Jihoon isn't afraid of many things. But if there's something he is afraid of, it's Soonyoung being mad. He's a different person altogether.

The shine and laughter in his eyes disappears, replaced by harsh and cold stare. The smile slips off and replaced by a stoic expression that's very unlikely to the sunshine boy. His face gets all serious and scary, and it's something that he let out once in awhile. But it's enough to scare him for a lifetime.

He hang back. With punding heart, and sweaty palms, he watched as Soonyoung grabbed a traffic signage. Dropping it a few steps in front of a parked car, before stalking slowly, and knocking on the tinted window glass.

Jihoon stopped breathing.

_"Please do something"_ Jihoon breathed harshly, almost begging their manager.  
_"But Soonyoung-"_  
_ "I DONT CARE WHAT THE FUCK HE SAID, BUT GET HIM OUT OF THERE. GET US OUT OF HERE"_ He screamed.

But as soon as he finished talking, the other car revved its engine, and speed out of there. Almost hitting Soonyoung. Jihoon screamed once more. Scrambling out of the car to ge to Soonyoung.

"_SOONYOUNG_!" He run to him, and before Soonyoung can even open his arms Jihoon had pulled him into a hug.  
"_Oh mygod, oh my god what are you thinking, oh my god_" He screamed, burying his face into Soonyoung's chest.

"_Hey, ji...ji, im okay. Ji, hey breathe"_

Jihoon didn't notice how he was trembling, he didnt even notice that he's having a hard time to breathe nor that he is crying. All he knows is that this day has been too much. He has been scared shitlless all day. And he's afraid. He can't take it anymore.

he bawled his eyes out.

_"Jihoon. Jihoonie please. I'm okay, yeah? You're okay"_

Jihoon doesn't know how long they stayed there. He was supposed to comfort Soonyoung, but they ended up with Soonyoung trying to calm him down.

_"I just want you okay, goddamn it!"_ His scream was muffled by Soonyoung' shirt and his hiccups.  
_"And I am. I'm okay"_  
_ "No You're not!"_ He screamed, his throat starting to hurt. He pushed Soonyoung away, and glared at him.  
_"Stop saying you're okay! You got hurt, and now you put yourself in danger! What the fuck Kwon? I know you' re an idiot but do you think at all?!"_

_"Okay fine, I'm so sorry because I don't want the fans worried. And Im so fucking sorry i didn't want you hurt so-"_

_"So you fucking planned everything yourself?! Not even, not even thinking for one second.. how, how worried I would be? I WAS DYING OUT THERE WATCHING YOU PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER. Goddammit, fuck this. Fuck this shit."_ Jihoon said, still screaming, still crying. He can barely see anything because of his tears.

_" Ji- hey, listen to me. Look at me, ji, i said, look at me"_ Soonyoung cupped his face and Jihoon held the hands that's holding his face.

_"I love you too much to lose you, Soonie. It's too hard for me too see you hurting. So please, Soonie, please"_ He cried.

_"I know, ji-"_

_"No, you don't. You don't understand. Soonyoung I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been the past fucking years And yet, you... you don't even look at me"_ He heard him gasp. And felt when Soonyoung's hand slacked, so he let go. And step back. Only to find Soonyoung gaping at him.

_"I love you. I have been telling you. God, Soonyoung, I've been flirting with you since the start of time. But you don't even notice. And... is it because you don't like me? Soon, give me a chance. I can prove to you. I can make you fall for me"_ He begged, and yet Soonyoung is jist staring at him in disbelief.

_"Please say something"_ he whispered, his heart already giving up. Maybe this is the answer.

Maybe this is the reason why Soonyoung hasn't noticed any of his advances. Simply because the other boy doesn't have any feelings for him.

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_ Soonyoung screamed, and Jihoon flinched.

He's ready to accept his anger. He has always readied himself for this, for his rejection.

_"ALL THIS TIME... ALL THIS TIME, I THOUGHT. LEE JIHOON I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING JOKING AROUND!"_

Jihoon looked at him incredulously.

_"you think... you think I would joke something like that?!"_

_"I DON'T KNOW! I've been in love with you since I met you, I just thot... I thot it was impossible for you to like me back_" Soonyoung said, and Jihoon, with all the love in the world.

Punched him in the stomach.

_"Aww. fuck, ji, fuck that hurts. Oh fuck"_

_"You. Absolute. Fucking. Idiot"_

And without further ado, he pulled him down to his height and kissed him like how he has dreamed about all this time.

It doesn't even take a second before Soonyoung's gripping his waist, pulling him close, and kissed him back just as aggressive as he was.

Jihoon honestly forgot everything. Not where they were, or the situation, or who can see them. What's important to him is that his lips is on Soonyoung's, and Soonyoung is definitely kissing him as if he has been starved all his life.

"_Fuck_" He gasped, once they pulled away for some breathe. But Soonyoung just leaned down some more and started sucking on his neck.  
_"Fuck indeed"_ Soonyoung smirked as he heard Jihoon whimpered when he nipped on his neck, cocky bastard.

Soonyoung was about to kiss him some more when somebody faked a cough.

_"Congratulations and all, but Soonyoung is still injured. you're in public, and I want to go home just as much as you. So can you get in the car and continue sucking faces there, so we can go to Soonyoung's doctor?"_

Jihoon was so scandalized that he hid behind Soonyoung. He can't believe he forgot where they are and that they are, in fact, on the way to the hospital with their manager.

_"We're so sorry, I-"_

_ "I knew that that two of you has been... pining. Im glad you are together now, thank God, i cant handle more of your heary eyes to each other. But right now, let's make sure non of you is hurt and go home yeah? You can talk about your relationship further in the privacy of your room"_ The manager waved their apologies, and smiled cheekily at them.

_"You are the best, hyung!"_ Soonyoung beamed, grabbed Jihoon and went inside the car.

_"Let's go home, boyfriend"_

_"I haven't said yes, fucker"_

Soonyoung just smirked and pulled him into his lap. Jihoon is just too tired to fight. And honestly, he has been waiting for this why would he fight it?

_"I'll make you"_

_"Sure, tiger. After the visit to the doctor."_Jihoon said and curled around Soonyoung. Contentedly nuzzling his face on his neck.

_" I knew I should've kissed you in the beginning"J_ihoon murmured once half of him is already asleep. He heard someone laugh , and felt someone kiss his cheeks. He smiled.

they'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all cry about Soonhoon in twitter. More au and drabbles there as well :) 
> 
> TWT:  
@WeShipAndWeSail


End file.
